


Quandary

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Lachlan's downfall is coming, M/M, Nothing explicit, bit of a sophie's choice situation for Robert, references to blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: It ends with a whimper, not a bang.  Things just crumble around Lachlan, his lies and stories unravelling and with each new question he gets more and more angry.-or-How Lachlan forces Robert to choose between his boys.





	Quandary

**Quandary (ˈkwɒnd(ə)ri)**

_noun_

a state of perplexity or uncertainty over what to do in a difficult situation.

a difficult situation; a practical dilemma.

 

* * *

  

It ends with a whimper, not a bang.  Things just crumble around Lachlan, his lies and stories unravelling and with each new question he gets more and more angry.  Then he starts making mistakes, contradicting reports about Bex and her supposed time in Wales.  Comments about passports and travel and it's at a wedding planning meeting in the pub, when Robert and Aaron and Victoria and Lydia are all in the same space that all the comments are laid out together and they realise that they can't all be true.

 

Liv is gracious, only says "I told you so once", and then they are finally listening to her about the gas leak and the texts and her suspicions about the money for the B&B.  It's Sam who half-jokes that maybe Lachlan killed Gerry and then Aaron remembers a voicemail and Lydia mentions that Belle told her that Lachlan's phone had called Gerry before the crash and it's Diane reminding them that Doug had been so sure he'd locked the B&B door and that Robert had accused Lachlan of causing the crash and the pieces just slot in together in a way that is now glaringly obvious.

 

And it's followed by a mad rush of everyone dashing to The Mill because _what if…?_

 

* * *

 

 

(He hadn't.  Seb was fine, fast asleep in his room and totally unaware of the panic surrounding him.  Vanessa and Charity had been seriously making out on the sofa when everyone came racing through the door but no one really cared.  Except Paddy who really hadn't wanted to see all of that.)

 

* * *

 

 

It was agreed: Seb was never left with anyone but Aaron or Robert.  The police were called.  Lachlan had disappeared along with Seb's passport but with every alert out there for Seb and for Bex it wasn't as if it would be any use to him.

 

The night before Aaron had curled in around Robert's side, the pair of them listening to every noise in the house.  Seb's sleep snuffles echoed in the corner of their room – he'd been a little unsettled at the move back at first – and they both held their breath until the house settled again.

 

"Do you think she's still alive?" Robert whispered.

 

"I don't know," Aaron admitted.  "Maybe.  I hope so, for Seb's sake."

 

"If she's…  We can't let him forget her.  We have to talk to him all the time about her."  


"I know.  We will."

 

A floorboard creaked on the landing and the pair them bolted upright in bed, half throwing back the covers.

 

"Sorry," Liv's voice came from beyond the door.  "I needed a drink."

 

"It's fine," Aaron said, his heart still hammering against his chest.

 

Robert was standing by the crib, one hand protectively on the side.  "I'm getting an alarm installed tomorrow," he declared.

 

They went back to bed, not sleeping for as long as they could hold out.

 

* * *

 

The alarm couldn't be fitted until the following week and so that morning Aaron and Seb were to stay home while Robert ran the unavoidable errands.  When he came home there was an unmarked van in the driveway and the door was open already so he walked right into the horror without any warning.

 

It was clear there had been some kind of fight but Robert didn't pay attention to that at first.  He took the stairs as quickly as he could, already knowing what he would find.  Every room was empty, no sign of Aaron or Seb.  His hands shook as he took out his phone, dialling Aaron's number and praying that this wasn't what it looked like.

 

But it was.

 

"Thought you'd have been home ages ago," Lachlan said as he answered Aaron's phone.  "Really are cutting it fine."

 

Robert's breath was coming in jagged gasps, each one seemingly sticking in his throat before the next exhale moved it along.  "I will _end_ you," he hissed into the phone.

 

"Yeah, you could do that."  Lachlan's voice was cold, calm on the line.  "But do you really want to be chasing me down when someone needs you more?"

 

"Seb—"

 

"Don't be predictable," Lachlan cut him off.  "Mind you, there's a symmetry to it I suppose.  Last time you two got engaged he nearly drowned.  So did I but you probably don't care about that."

 

The jagged breath stuck in Robert's throat again.

 

"See, when I was packing up a bag for Seb I ran into Aaron.  No, more like he ran into me.  Oh, what's that stupid line from the musical?  Um…  Yeah.  He ran into the knife ten times."

 

Robert's breath stopped altogether.

 

"So.  Who d'ya want to find?  You could find me, you probably would.  But I think Aaron might be in desperate need of an ambulance."

 

"You're bluffing," Robert said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

 

"So you've not been in the kitchen then."

 

Robert walked down the stairs, each footfall on the metal ringing in his ears.  He could see the blood before he got there, far too much of it to be good for anyone.

 

"He put up a fight, really fought for Seb," Lachlan said, "you'd be proud.  Anyway, here's the situation.  Aaron's in a car boot somewhere relatively nearby.  The radio on the counter?  The other one is in the boot with him.  They're pretty decent but what with everything I'd say you've got about a three mile range on them.  So Aaron's somewhere in a three mile radius from the house but your freebie hint is that Rebecca, Seb and I are in the opposite direction.

 

"Not enough time to find us and save Aaron, so looks like you have a choice to make."

 

"You won't get anywhere with Seb," Robert said.  "Second his passport is used the system will flag it up."

 

"Don't you worry about that," Lachlan purred and Robert's breath stilled again as he realised.

 

"Please," Robert said.  "He's a baby."

 

"I don't think Aaron has enough time for you to try and fail to talk me 'round," Lachlan said.  "So.  Three miles in one direction is Aaron.  In the other is your son.  Time to choose."

 

"Is Rebecca still alive?" Robert yelled, desperate to get more information as his brain started to work overtime.

 

"She's here," Lachlan said, "spending time with her son.  They've really missed each other, it's quite touching actually."

 

"Just let them go," Robert said.  "We won't come after you, you can disappear."

 

"I wish I could believe you."

 

"I swear.  On Seb's life, if you let them go—"

 

"You know what my answer to that will be, so let's stop wasting Aaron's time shall we?"

 

"If anything happens to him—"

 

"Who?  Seb or Aaron?"

 

"Either of them," Robert hissed.  "Nothing on this earth will stop me—"

 

"Bye, Robert," Lachlan said before the line went dead.

 

Robert tried calling back but over and over it went to voicemail.  Grabbing the radio Robert headed out for his car.

 

* * *

 

At first Aaron thought the crackle was his ears playing tricks on him.  He was focused on not panicking, pressing his balled-up top against his stomach in an attempt to minimise the bleeding.  He'd tried to stay conscious during the car journey, track turns and speed as best he could, but he couldn't swear to not having blacked out at least once.

 

The crackle came again and his free hand patted towards the sound, fingers closing around the object.

 

"—ron?"

 

A voice broke through the crackle, a warm and worried voice that Aaron's heart knew immediately.

 

"Aaron!"

 

Aaron's hand closed fully around the radio and he brought it up to his head.  His fingers found the large button on the side and he pressed it.  "Hope you remembered Seb's formula this time," he quipped, releasing the button.

 

There was a brief moment before Rob's voice came through, louder and cleared and full of temporary relief.  "You're supposed to say 'over' when you're done.  Were you never a boy scout?  Over."

 

"Do I look like the kind of person who'd have been a Boy Scout?" Aaron laughed.  "You're the one who's always prepared for stuff.  _Over_."

 

"Not this," Robert said.  "Aaron, he's going to kill Seb.  I don't know what to do.  Over."

 

Aaron took as deep a breath as he could stand, pressing his hand against his stomach.  "Yes, you do," he said, "it's the only thing to do.  Find Seb, save him.  And I know as soon as I'm done talking you're going to try and tell me that I matter too and you'll want to know where I am but the truth is I don't know."  He couldn't help but gasp as his stomach muscles spasmed a little with the blood loss and impending shock.  "He's all that matters, Rob, you know it."  His finger slipped off the button, opening the line.

 

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Robert's voice came through the radio after a few seconds.  There was the sound of a car door shutting and the engine turning over.  "Tell me what you know."

 

"Only if you're going to get Seb."

 

"Trust me, Aaron.  Talk to me.  Tell me what you know."

 

"It's quiet," Aaron said, "but I've heard a few cars, I think, in the distance.  We weren't driving that long but I don't know if I passed out or not."

 

"How bad is it?"

 

"Can't exactly see," Aaron quipped.  "But it's bad.  Seb was in his chair, behind me, that was all I could think about and when he moved I didn't think, I just reacted, and next thing I know I'm on the floor and Seb's crying."

 

"I'll get him back, Aaron," Robert said.  "We'll get him back."

 

"You'll tell him about me, yeah?  Like we said we'd do for Rebecca."

 

"Don't."

 

"Please."

 

"Just keep talking to me," Robert said.

 

"The alarm guys turn up, they're moving stuff in and out and I stop paying attention because Seb was being fussy.  Then suddenly they're gone after some phonecall and Lachlan's there.  Said that they were easily distracted.  I just kept focused on Seb, on keeping Lachlan away from him.  I'm sorry, Robert, I tried."

 

"It's OK," Robert said in the following silence.  "Did you say the alarm guys left?"

 

"Yeah.  Why?"

 

"There was a van in the driveway.  Lachlan must have driven it there.  Aaron, I think you're in your car."

 

"Maybe.  Bit dark."

 

"It helps."

 

"Yeah, you can find me… after."

 

"Don't talk like that."

 

"Rob, listen.  Lachlan's jeans… they were muddy.  On the hem.  Like he'd been hiking.  And he talked to Seb about staying with mummy at her place."

 

"So he's in the forest?"

 

"The glamping site," Aaron said, trying to hide his gasp of pain.  Pressing down harder on his stomach helped but also made it a little worse.  "He'd have needed somewhere for her to stay."

 

"You're in the opposite direction," Robert said.

 

"Doesn't matter.  Seb."

 

"Just… hang on," Robert said.  The line went quiet for a moment, neither of them talking.  When it crackled again Robert's voice was breaking up, dropping in and out.  "Just—old—Aa—lp—ing."

 

"You're out of range," Aaron replied, relief evident in his voice.  "It's OK, Rob, it is.  It's the right choice."

 

"—ve—u."

 

Aaron laughed softly.  "I love you too.  Sorry we won't get to do the proper wedding thing but—"  The line was cut off as Aaron dropped the radio, his hand shaking and fingers tensing.

 

"—p—ing—t—d—n—k—by—va—st—"

 

And then nothing.  Robert was completely out of range, three miles in the opposite direction, heading towards Seb.  That was the right choice, Aaron knew.  He let out a slow breath, his head spinning.  The air in the boot seemed stifling and his lungs didn't seem to be taking in enough oxygen.

 

His ears buzzed again, the sound of Seb's laughter, Robert's voice, a car engine, church bells, gasps and moans and the feeling of hands all over his body.  White light behind closed eyelids and then nothing more.

 

* * *

 

Liv had once said something about hell being other people.  Aaron decided he must have tipped the scales in that direction because there were way too many voices here for his liking.  Great.  So dying to save your somewhat-not-quite-yet-step-son didn't earn you pearly gates?  Guess the whole gay thing was the deal breaker after all.  Sod that noise then.  He'd probably have more fun downstairs.

 

Hell was indeed other people and it sounded a lot like his mother stressing out over postponing the wedding.

 

"I know it's their wedding, Paddy, but I just…  I want it to be _before_ , you know?  I want her at her brother's wedding, to be in those photos.  I want her to hear everything that goes on."

 

"And she still could.  He's tough is Aaron."

 

"Yeah, well, my kids have gotta be."

 

"Requirement for dealing with you," Aaron groaned and he opened his eyes carefully.

 

This wasn't hell but Hotton General may as well be a close second in his opinion.

 

"Get Rob," Chas said, motioning to who Aaron assumed was Paddy as she stood up and leaned over the bed.  "Take it easy, sweetheart.  Gave us a right scare."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Got yourself stabbed, didn't ya?  Docs patched you up, touch and go for a while.  Like scaring your old mum?"  Her hand drifted down to her belly and Aaron's flared with guilt.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Not your fault.  You were protecting your boy.  It's what parents do."

 

"Seb!" Aaron said, his brain finally catching up with everything.  He tried to sit up but both his stomach and his mum's hands forced him to lie back down.  "I told Robert to go after him, to stop him."

 

"I know," she soothed.

 

"He shouldn't have chosen me."

 

"He didn't," Robert's voice said from the doorway.

 

Aaron risked lifting his head, unable to stop the breath of relief from escaping when he saw Seb resting happily against his father's hip.

 

"You promised me you wouldn't scare me like that again," Robert said gently as he perched on the edge of the bed.

 

Aaron's hand reached out to take one of Seb's, smiling as the little fingers closed around his.  "What happened?"

 

"This one thinks quick in a crisis," Chas said.

 

"Three-mile radius, right?" Robert said.  "Vic was with me in the car.  I drove towards the forest and when we lost the signal we knew we were three miles away from you.  She relayed that back to your family so they could narrow down the search areas.  Vanessa and Rhona and Paddy all had stuff from the vets and when they found you they were able to help."

 

"I was operated on by a vet?" Aaron said, half annoyed, half amused.

 

"Well you always were a bit of a pig," Paddy quipped.  "It was Rhona who did it.  Saline drip, stitched the wound.  Kept you with us long enough for the ambulance to arrive."

 

"Your surgeon was impressed," Chas said, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

 

"Lachlan?" Aaron asked.

 

There was a look that passed between Chas and Paddy before they stammered an excuse and left.

 

"He's gone.  Dead, I mean.  Tried to drive them off a cliff.  Vic and I had made it to the glamping site and Bex distracted Lachlan for long enough for Vic to get Seb.  She wasn't in great shape but she fought.  Lachlan got her in the car and he was driving off.  I just followed, Vic and Seb were safe at the cabin and…"  Robert took a deep breath, shifting Seb on his lap a little so that Aaron could have better reach.  "The car got stuck on the edge, there wasn't much time.  I got Rebecca out but Lachlan…  He wouldn't move.  He chose to stay."

 

"It's not your fault."

 

"Feels like it.  If I'd not taken Seb that day then—"

 

"Then who knows what Lachlan would have done on the way to the airport?  If he caused the crash on purpose he could have done that with Seb in the car.  You didn't make him do anything."

 

"Still feel responsible."

 

"I know.  But you're not."

 

"I'm glad you're OK."

 

"Didn't think I was going to be for a while there," Aaron said, shifting a little on the bed so he was more propped up.  He held out his hands and frowned when Robert shook his head.  "I think I've earned it."

 

"You need to take it easy.  You lost a lot of blood and just had major surgery."

 

"Yes, and I nearly died so are you going to deny me cuddles?"

 

Robert sighed and stood up.  "Move over," he said.  After Aaron had shuffled over as much as he could Robert put Seb into the crook of Aaron's arm, taking care to avoid the surgical wound.  "Thank you," he said once they were both settled and he was perched next to them.

 

"For what?"

 

"For what you did.  For Seb.  For me.  Making me go after him.  It was the right call."

 

"Rob—"

 

"I just stood there and I couldn't decide, I didn't know what…  Not at first.  But then when you said to go after Seb it all just clicked into place.  Those damn radios…  He left them to hurt me but it ended up saving you."

 

"Yeah, and subjecting me to your 'You need to say over' lecture," Aaron laughed, tucking a finger under Seb's chin and gently tickling him.

 

"You stopped saying it," Robert pointed out.

 

"Yeah, well.  Didn't feel like saying over when it came to you."

 

"Liv was right, you have gone soft," Robert laughed, his hand resting on Aaron's leg.

 

"We're not done yet," Aaron smiled at Robert before turning back to Seb.  "You, me, your mummy and daddy?  Lots to come."

 

Seb babbled in response, holding out a hand towards Aaron's face.  As Aaron pretended to eat Seb's fingers, eliciting giggles from the baby safe and protected in his arms, Robert allowed himself to let go of the last few days.  The fallout, he decided could be dealt with tomorrow.  Today his boys were safe and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of birthdays to Haley. You deserve the world, I'm just glad I can give you these words.
> 
> Come play on tumblr - find me procrastinating my summer away at beautifulhigh


End file.
